Still of the Night
by ClassicRock
Summary: Every Hunter has a story about how they started. Some were raised in the life. Some started for revenge. Some because they have no other choice. Such was the case for Kennedy Galiano. That's where her story starts.


_I don't know where I'm going_  
_But, I sure know where I've been_  
_Hanging on the promises_  
_In songs of yesterday_  
_An' I've made up my mind,_  
_I ain't wasting no more time_  
_But, here I go again_  
_Here I go again_

Kennedy's eyes dart around the dimly lit parking lot as she dashes toward her car. She jams the key in to the keyhole, turns it, and practically falls in to the seat of her car making sure to lock the doors. She wasn't going to take any chances. There had been four murders in the last four weeks and she is determined to not be the next one. The engine roared to life as she turns the key in the ignition. She speeds down the road to her house. When she gets home she quickly punches in the code for the security system, unlocks the door, resets the security system, and locks the door again.

"Mom I'm home." She calls as she drops her stuff by the door. When she gets no response she pauses.  
"Mom?" She calls again. She walks through the house checking for her mom getting more nervous by the passing second. She reaches her mom's door and pushes it open. She first sees blood everywhere, then her mom with her chest ripped open.  
"No!" she gasps. She rushes toward her mom, but as soon as she passes through the door something slams into her. She crashes to the ground with a loud thump. She rolls so she can face her attacker. What she sees makes her think she is going insane. He looks human except he had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, wolf like eyes, and long claws. A scream escapes her lips as she starts to struggle. His eyes flick to something in the corner and before she knows it a female starts to circle her. The male starts to lower his mouth to her neck, but before it gets there the door bursts open. Both the man and female whip their heads in that direction, but before they can move an arm holding a knife swings and stabs the man in the heart and twists it once. The now dead body is shoved off of her.  
"Dad it had a partner. It escaped through the window." A voice comes from above me.  
"A partner? Are you sure?" Another voice says.  
"Yeah." The first voice says.  
"Alright we will have to go get that one too." The second voice says. A hand comes in to my line of vision and she takes it. Once she is standing she gets a good look at her rescuers. One was older with dark hair and kind of a beard. The son was about 22 And he had dark blonde hair and green eyes. And by looking at the bloody knife in his hand the one that had saved her.  
"Thanks." She breathes.  
"No problem sweetheart." The younger one responds. She rolls her eyes.  
"Dean. Not a good time." The older one scolds. And with his words her mother came flooding back to her mind. Kennedy turns to where her mother lays and kneels by her.  
"Mom." She whispers as she strokes the hair out of her face. She barely registers the tears streaming down her face. She didn't know how much time passed, but the sound of arguing reaches her ears.  
"Dad no. I want to go with you." Dean says.  
"She can't be left alone. Not after what just happened." His dad responds.  
"I'm not a babysitter." Dean snaps.  
"Dean. I have to take out its mate. And your staying here." The father growls.  
"Come on. Dad. Please" Dean says.  
"You are staying and I'm going. That is final. And call the police." The dad says. Dean offers no response and she hears footsteps retreating. When the police get here Dean poses as her cousin to divert unwanted attention. And after they had finished asking questions and leave Kennedy finds herself in the living room sitting on a chair with Dean sprawled across the couch.  
"I don't need a babysitter." She says.  
"What did you say sweetheart?" Dean says.  
"Don't sweetheart me. And I said I don't need a babysitter. So you can go." She says sharply.  
"My dad told me to stay, so I'm staying sweetheart." He says smirking. She rolls her eyes again and they fall back in to silence.  
"It's Dean? Right?" Kennedy asks.  
"Yeah. Dean Winchester." He says getting up and extending his hand.  
"Kennedy Alighieri," She says taking it.  
"Oh Italian." He says with a smirk.

"Uh yeah." She says confused "What were those things?"

"They were Werewolves. They usually hunt alone, but occasionally they have a mate." He says.

"How did you know that they were here?" She asks.  
"They have been behind the murders the past few weeks and we've been tracking them." Dean says sitting back on the couch.  
"Tracking them?" She asks confused.  
"My dad and I are hunters. We hunt things like ghosts, demons, and things like that." He responds.  
"Oh." She says.  
"Huh. You didn't even call me insane or nothing." He says a little dumbfounded.  
"What's the point? After what I just saw, it would mean I am too." She says with a shrug. After few minutes of silence she can't stand sitting in the house anymore. She stands up and walks toward the door.  
"Whoa. Where are you going?" He asks.  
"For a drive." She says picking up her keys.  
"No I'm supposed to be watching you." Dean says.  
"Well I'm not sitting in this house anymore, so you can come with if you want." She says curtly.  
"Alright. Alright. Let's go." He says walking towards her.  
"So Kennedy, what kind of car do you drive?" He asks.  
"Let me guess something girly, like a Beetle or a Mini Cooper. Something like that." He says when she doesn't answer.  
"Not exactly." She says with a smirk as she opens the garage door and turns on the light.  
"Wow," He says his eyes getting huge. "Yeah not exactly." In the garage sits my red '67 fastback Mustang. She smirks again as she walks to the driver's side.  
"You are in no condition to drive." He says.  
"Well you're not driving. No one drives my baby." She says climbing in my car. He just sighs and slides in. She turns the radio on and You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC comes on. She reaches forward and turns it up to block her thoughts.  
"You like AC/DC?" Dean shouts over the music in a disbelieving tone.  
"Hell yeah! I love AC/DC!" Kennedy shouts back.

...

After a while of driving she pulls up to a lake and stops.  
"So, what are we doing here?" Dean asks suggestively with a smirk.  
"Shut up." She responds climbing out of the car. She walks to the front of her car and leans against the hood.  
"My mom used to bring me here. And we would just talk or look at the stars or something. She taught 5th grade science so she was obsessed with the moon and stuff." Kennedy says.  
"How are you?" Dean asks leaning against the car next to her.  
"I don't think it's hit me yet. I just can't imagine her being gone. She's all I had for my whole life. I need her. She can't be gone." She says her voice cracking. She reaches up to wipe the tears from her face. She feels Dean's hand on her shoulder.  
"I know nothing I say will help, but... I know it hurts now, but it will get better." He says a little awkwardly.  
"You know you kind of suck at this kind of thing." She says with a slight chuckle.  
"Well yeah I've never had much practice." He responds.  
"Thanks for trying." She says smiling a bit.  
"So Kennedy, tell me about your self. Other than the fact that you have a bad ass car and listen to good music." Dean says after moment.  
"Well, I'm 20. I work at Johnny's. It's a pizza place. I plan on going to UT next year. I took a year off. And it's just my mom and I. Well it was." She says shifting back to sit on the hood.  
"It's just me and my dad now too. I have a brother but he doesn't talk to us and my mom died when I was young." He says.  
"Oh I'm sorry. What happened?" She asks sympathetically.  
"A demon killed her." He says tightly. She tries to think of something to say but he speaks again before she can.  
"So what happened to your dad?" He asks.  
"I don't know. Never met him." She says flatly.  
"So it was a one night stand kind of thing?" Dean asks.  
"I guess but it was a little less consensual than that." She says sharply.  
"Less consensual... Oh." He says with realization.  
"Can we not talk about it?" She says leaning against the windshield. He scoots back against the windshield next to me.  
"Okay. Um... Well... Since we have great taste in music in common what's your favorite song?" He asks trying to ease the tension.  
"Oh that's easy. Talk Dirty To Me by Poison." She says happy to change the subject.  
"Huh. Really?" He says.  
"Yep. What's yours?" She responds.  
"Well it's a tie between Led Zeppelin's Ramble On and Traveling Riverside Blues." Dean says. She nods in appreciation.  
"Since you 'love AC/DC' Bon Scott or Brian Johnson?" He asks.  
"That is a tough one. I love some of Brian Johnson's songs, but there is something about Bon Scott I love. You?" She says with a smile.  
"I'm going to have to go with Bon Scott also. He is the original." Dean says after a moment of thought.  
"Ah so we agree." She responds with a smile.  
"What is your opinion of Bon Jovi?" He asks.  
"I love Bon Jovi!" Kennedy says and Dean groans.  
"Come on! Really!?" He says.  
"Well I am a girl and he's Bon Jovi so..." She trails off with a laugh.  
"Okay. Okay. Sammy Hagar or David Lee Roth?" He asks.  
"Just firing of question after question aren't we? But that is another easy one. David Lee Roth." She says quickly with a smirk. She gestures toward Dean as if to say your turn.  
"I was worried you were going to say Hagar." He says with relief.  
"I guess that's your answer. Best guitar player?" She asks.  
"Jimmy Page." He says quickly.  
"I should have guessed." She says with a smirk.  
"Alright. Let me guess yours C.C. DeVille." He says with a chuckle.  
"Just because my favorite song is by Poison and your favorite guitarist plays in your favorite songs doesn't mean my favorite guitar player is C.C." She says.  
"So who is it?" Dean says.  
"Eddie Van Halen." She says with out missing a beat.  
"He is awesome." He says.  
"I know. Let me show you something." She says hopping off the hood. She walks to the trunk and opens it. Dean follows and glances inside.  
"You got Eddie Van Halen to sign a lookalike guitar?" He says mildly surprised.  
"No. I got him to sign one of his own after he gave it to me." She says with a smirk.  
"How did you manage that?" He says with shock.  
"He was friends with my mom in High School. I met him and told him I liked his guitar. He had a couple in that look like this so he gave it to me, along with a few lessons." She says happily.  
"Wow. So you can play?" He asks.  
"Yeah. Want to hear?" She responds.  
"Sure." He says with a smile. They climb back in to the car and head back to Kennedy's house. Once they get there they head to her practice room and she sets up her equipment.  
"Any suggestions?" She asks.  
"Back In Black." He says. She nods. .  
"Good song." She says and starts. After she finishes he applauds.

"Very nice." Dean says smiling.  
"Now I love Back in Black but it's easy. For me at least. Give me something harder." She says with a smirk. He thinks for a moment then breaks in to a wide grin.  
"Eruption." He says deviously. She just smiles and begins playing. She looks up at the end of the minute and 43 seconds and Deans face is complete shock. He opens his mouth like he is going to say something but then he closes it. He repeats this several times but no words come out.  
"It's missing the drum parts, but...um..." She says trailing off.  
"You are crazy. How long have you been playing?" He says.  
"About 4 years I think. Eddie said I am a natural." She says sitting next to him.  
"Like I said crazy." He says shaking his head. Kennedy laughs.  
"You want a beer?" She asks.  
"Yeah sure. What do you have?" He says while we walk towards the kitchen.  
"I think we just have Dos Equis," She responds and he gives her a questioning look. "What? It's what I like."  
"Sounds good." He says.  
"You can get one out of the fridge. I'm going to put my guitar back in my car." When she walks back in Dean tosses her a beer and a bottle opener. She pops the cap off with the bottle opener then plops next to him on the couch.  
"So tell me about being a hunter."

...

At about dawn they hear a car pull in to the drive way and a few moments later Dean's dad comes walking in.  
"Well it's dead." He says.  
"That's good. Thank you both of you." She says.  
"Okay Dean let's go. We can stop at the motel and get a few hours of sleep before we go." His dad says. Dean gets up to leave but Kennedy's voice stops him.  
"Y'all can stay here if y'all want. I mean there is plenty of room." She says quickly.  
"No need. We wouldn't want to trouble you." His dad responds.  
"I'm already troubled don't you think. And I kind of don't want to be alone." She says a little embarrassed. He looks at her for a few moments.  
"Sure," he says blinking a few times. "Um...well I'm John Winchester."  
"Kennedy Alighieri. There are rooms upstairs one on the right and one on the left." She says.  
"Okay. Dean come help me get the stuff out of the car." John says and Dean follows him outside. She heads upstairs to her bedroom and gets ready for bed. She's just about to climb in to bed when she hears footsteps passing her door. She rushes and opens it.  
"Dean." She calls and he turns to look at her. His eyes widen slightly and she remembers she's only in her large AC/DC shirt. She shifts a little so the door covers her.  
"Um. I just wanted to say thank you for taking my mind off...you know." She says. Dean pauses for a moment.  
"You're welcome. I was glad to do it." He says and they fall in to an awkward silence.  
"Um. Goodnight Dean." She says.  
"Goodnight." He says and she shuts the door. When she climbs in to bed she almost falls right asleep.

...

She wakes up a while later and needs a glass of water. So she gets up and pads toward the kitchen. As she's passing the room John went in to she hears voices so she stops and listens.  
"Dad why did you have me stay and watch over her? That's not how we usually do things." Dean's voice comes from the other side of the door.  
"I don't know. There is just something about her that made me feel like we needed to keep an eye on her." John voice responds.  
"And how did she convince you to stay? No one changes your mind." Dean says.  
"Ha funny. But I don't know it just happened." John says a little confused. "Whatever. We will leave in a few hours. Go get some sleep." Her stomach clenches at the thought of them leaving. Footsteps thud toward the door, so she quickly runs to her bedroom and shuts the door quietly. Kennedy lays on her bed and thinks for a she knows what she needs to do. She sits up and throws off the blanket._  
_

_..._

In the morning she peeks out the window and sees Dean and John packing up their car. She quickly grabs her bag and runs out the door.  
"Hey! I'm coming with y'all." She says running up to them. They look at each other.  
"No you're not." John says.  
"Yeah I am." She responds.  
"I'm not bringing some civilian with us. It's not safe." He says.  
"Well then train me. So I can defend myself and hunt like you and Dean." Kennedy says.  
"No not happening." John says his voice rising slightly.  
"If I can't come with you I will follow you. Or I will go off on my own and try hunting by myself. There is nothing for me here. I'm not staying." Her voice rising also.  
"What about UT?" Dean asks.  
"Do you honestly think I could just go off to college knowing what's out there?" She asks. Dean walks closer to her.  
"Kennedy you don't want this life. Trust me." He says in a whisper.  
"Yeah. I do. I don't have a choice." She says her voice dropping low as she looks directly into his eyes. They keep eye contact for a moment then Dean backs off a little and nods.  
"I like her," John says. "Okay get in." He says turning.  
"I'm not leaving my car behind." She says. John looks at Dean.  
"It's nice. I wouldn't leave it behind." Dean says with a shrug.  
"Alright. Come on." John sighs. She walks to her car then turns around.  
"Dean! Want to ride with me?" Kennedy asks. He looks at her then his dad. He shuts the Impala's door and walks to her car.  
"Let's go." He says with a smile.  
**A/N: I don't own Supernatural. If you want to know the guitar looks like just look up Eddie Van Halen's guitar and it's the red one. Some of the scenes will be taken directly out of Supernatural, which I do not own. The song lyrics at the top are Here I Go Again by Whitesnake.**


End file.
